


Sleeping Soft

by Alexicon



Series: dc works [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, cuddlepile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 11:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexicon/pseuds/Alexicon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dick Grayson, in all his life, only very rarely passed on the chance to join in on expressions of affection.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Vietnamese can be found [here](https://wanderunicorn.wordpress.com/2016/04/05/batmantrans-sleeping-soft/) thanks to [GwenRemons](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenRemons/pseuds/GwenRemons)!

Dick didn’t quite storm into Jason’s room, but it was a near thing. Tim had been avoiding him all day for increasingly ridiculous reasons (the most memorable was, “I have to go convince a hedgehog to climb a tree!”) and Dick was growing bewildered and slightly irritated with this odd behavior.

“Have you seen -- ” Dick started, then stopped. His jaw dropped minutely. Jason was reading a book with a soft classical piece playing on his stereo system, and Tim was sprawled across Jason with his face pressed into Jason’s chest like he was trying to shut out the world.

Jason eyed Dick’s face and very carefully put his book down on the floor.

Dick Grayson, in all his life, only very rarely passed on the chance to join in on expressions of affection. And he joined this one. Unfortunately for Tim, he decided to join them by jumping on top of the pile -- on top of _Tim_.

“You’re going to get off of me,” said Tim’s muffled voice from Jason’s chest, “or I’m going to kill all of you.”

Dick pasted a surprised look onto his face. “Why, Jason, you’re sounding awfully like Tim these days,” he said, then grinned mischievously. “It certainly can’t _be_ Tim, he’s been pretty scarce today. I’ve told you about my baby brother Tim, haven’t I?”

“I may have heard of him,” replied Jason, reluctantly amused as he spoke over the muttering from said brother Tim.

“Well,” said Dick, crossing his arms so that each elbow sat on one of Tim’s shoulders and propping his chin on his arms. “Let me tell you a little more. He’s a tiny thing -- _ow_ \-- with an adorable little face -- _oof_ \-- and _very sharp elbows_.”

“I’ll introduce my elbows to your _neck_ if you don’t get off me,” Tim mumbled darkly.

“Can you even reach my neck?” Dick asked, in apparent amazement.

Tim desperately tried to throw him off. It didn’t work; Dick clung on tightly.

“At least he’s acknowledging you’re here, now,” Jason told Tim quietly, glancing up at Dick with a wry twist to his lips. “He can keep that going for hours, even when people are shooting at him.”

Tim groaned. “That’s just _annoying_!” On the last word, Tim curled a leg around one of Dick’s and used it to lever him off the sofa (and off Tim). Unfortunately, Tim couldn’t untangle his leg in time to prevent himself from following Dick in his fall to the carpet. On the bright side, Tim had a cushion to land on.

All the air in Dick’s lungs escaped with one loud, “ _Ack_!”

Tim giggled breathlessly. After a few moments of grimacing, Dick joined him.

Jason winced and glared at the two of them still chuckling on the floor. “Could you keep it _down_ down there? I’m trying to listen to music.”

“You actually like this stuff?” Tim said with the widest shit-eating grin he could manage while still perched on top of his oldest brother. “And here I thought you’d just put it on so I would go to sleep.”

“Guess you don’t want to get back up here,” remarked Jason, blinking innocently over Tim’s head. “Shame.”

“Isn’t it just?” Tim said, rolling himself onto Jason’s chest again and then relaxing into a puddle of tired boy and bones.

Dick poked his head up a minute later. “Wait, is he asleep? _Already_?”

“Looks like it,” said Jason. He poked Tim’s cheek, in a move which was either very stupid or both brave and stupid. (It was unquestionably stupid -- Jason had once broken a finger poking Tim in the face while Tim was just waking up. Tim, once he was fully conscious, was half apologetic for breaking Jason’s finger and half irritated that Jason had tried that.) There was no reaction. “Yup, he’s out.”

“He’s quick,” commented Dick. “Is he doing all right?”

Jason snorted. “Yeah, he’s good. He stayed up after patrol last night like a dumbass, playing some online game or other.”

“Ahhhhh,” said Dick knowledgeably. “Say no more. It can be frightening to get between Tim and his games.”

“I did, literally. Tim’s apparently played it so much that he can kill harpies and griffons from the sound effects.”

Dick gave Tim an incredulous look. Tim could probably recite one of Dick’s ‘healthy choices’ speeches by heart -- even if he didn’t have multiple video copies from various surveillance feeds -- but he was distressingly good at ignoring both Dick and his own body’s alarm at his poor choices in regard to his health.

Dick strongly considering writing the lecture on Tim’s forehead this time -- backward, so he could read it in the mirror when he woke up again.

Then Tim shifted in his sleep; he turned his face toward Dick and blessed the world with the sweetest smile seen outside of very young children and Renaissance paintings of heavenly figures. Dick forgot everything he’d been thinking only seconds before.

“Oh my God,” he whispered, and slowly reached for his pocket.

Tim probably had a program which detected photos of himself on his friends’ phones and deleted the ones taken without his permission. Still...

“Do it and die,” said Jason without twitching.

“So many threats against my life tonight,” Dick said absently, turning off the flash, just in case it might disturb Tim’s rest. “I think I’m insulted.”

“You’re gonna be assaulted soon enough,” Jason hissed. It was a rather ineffectual threat, given that Tim’s hands were curled into Jason’s shirt -- and given that Jason was absently rubbing Tim’s back almost out of Dick’s line of sight.

The camera’s fake shutter sound was Dick’s only reply to that.

Dick examined the photo carefully and was delighted to find that it was absolutely perfect.

“Look at Tim’s little angel face,” Dick cooed, grinning down at his phone. “And you... Well, you’re glaring, so at least you’ll be recognizable.” He smirked and held it for Jason to see, just out of reach.

Jason looked at Dick’s phone silently for a moment. Finally, he said, “You got my email address, right?”

Dick laughed in victory. (Tim stirred slightly. Jason pressed a fond kiss to the top of Tim’s head, running a hand through Tim’s hair, and Tim settled again.)

Jason put copies of the picture in his wallet, in his room, and in the case for his favorite pair of pistols. Tim hid a copy in the box under his bed.

And Bruce framed a twenty inch by twenty-four inch copy he had professionally printed and hung it prominently on the wall of his office at the house.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [tumblr](http://lexiconallie.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, does anyone know a good way to title things? I'm going to start writing down vaguely poetic things and drawing them out of a hat pretty soon; I'm that desperate. I will hunt down a hat to do this, I'm not kidding. This is ridiculous.


End file.
